duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:InsanityMad/Bored raging
As I'm seriously bored, and have nothing better to do, I'm just going to share tips, ragings, and random stuff about DM that have crossed my mind before. There's no need to bother heeding though, I'm no professional. But do expect more of these types of posts to come. I'm bored. So today, I'm going to share why I believe King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia is banned. I have heard many people rage that it was awesome and quite balanced, but here I am, and am going to prove why it should be banned, and why it should STAY banned. First thing, it's a bloody evolution. It just had to be a bloody evolution. Other than the fact that it will become a Speed attacker, it's bait is just too easy to get out. As an evolution on a Multicolored, you'd play this card in a Rainbow deck. Then you'd just use cheap, annoying rainbow cards like Melnia, the Aqua Shadow and Deis Alunilam, Protection Spirit for bait. You can kill them quick, they'll just pop back right aftetr that. Even worse off, it's part Angel Command. You can pretty much imagine the scenario: 4th turn (you): I summon Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast! My Angel Commands and Demon Commands now cost two less! 5th turn (opponent): Whatever. 6th turn (you): I evolve King Alcadeias, Holy Gaia on Ashliger, Holy Dark Beast! 7th turn (opponent): Well, damn. Imagine the rest of the story. Second, is the way its effect is written. As it says "When your opponent would put a non-multicolored creature into the battle zone, instead of the battle zone it is put into the graveyard", it will be overpowered. It'd be better if it said "Your opponent can't put non-multicolored creature's into the battle zone" or even better, "When your opponent puts a non-multicolored creature into the battle zone, destroy it". Then you'd ask: How's that better? Imagine this. Your opponent has King Alc in the battle zone, and you play a Fire-Dark deck. So, you obviously summon Galek, the Shadow Warrior, and evolve it into Jack Valdy, the Everlasting. Unfortunately, you cannot send King Alc to the grave cuz he's cost 6, and a multicolored creature. But no matter. Next turn, you evolve Jack into Skull Moon, the Enlightened. Now, if King Alc's effect was "When your opponent puts a non-multicolored creature into the battle zone, destroy it", it would trigger Skull Moon's effect, and thus you'd be able to blow King Alc into billions of rainbow shards. But nooo. King Alc's a jerk cuz he couldn't even be considerate enough to allow Skull's effect to even trigger. Well, then how'd you kill him then? Spells, duh. Terror Pit all you want, till you see a QUEEN Alcadeias sitting right beside the King, giving you the trollface. That would be a good time to stand up, shake your opponent's hand and say 'I scoup. GG.' Of course, everything I said would be redundant if you were using a Rainbow deck. But seriously, what kinda dimwit would use King Alc on a rainbow deck? Well, I hope you find my raging sensible, and hopefully all you airheads out there in the world can stop raging about the awesome-ness of King Alc. He's banned, and he should stay that way to keep the pure civilisation decks smiling. Category:Blog posts